All-new RPN 9 hits TV screens on February 5
RPN News Posted at Feb 03 2018 09:36 AM | Updated as of Feb 03 2018 05:36 PM MANILA, Philippines - RPN 9, the Kasama network, gets bigger and better starting this Monday (February 5) as a new look and a new generation by launching brand new shows, new timeslots and broadens its programming to cater to a wider audience and the more of a millennials following its sterling performance in 2018. Data from Kantar Media show that RPN 9 recorded its highest growth in audience share nationwide from January to December this year as compared to its closest competitors with its growing popularity that reflected in higher viewership shares and a more active social media presence. As of December, RPN 9 is now number 5 nationwide among the top 5 television networks in the country with an audience share of 10.5%, which grew by 150% from its 1.6% audience share in January. RPN managing director Noel Lorenzana attributed RPN's impressive performance to its latest offerings of Hollywood movies, telenovelas, animes, Who's Next? boxing matches every Sunday, and MBA games on weekends. "In 2018, June to be exact, RPN 9 will be celebrating its 58th anniversary. We have been innovating. Since the start of the year we've actually introduced a series of TV programming initiatives and we are proud to say that these initiatives have actually been very successful for us. "The audience reception has been very positive. In fact our channel audience share has increase to 10%--that's 150% growth since the start of the year. And we are also proud to say that we are now rank fifth all over in the market," Lorenzana told members of the entertainment media during a press conference for RPN's new TV programming to target the millennial generation. New programming launched In its almost 58 years of operations, RPN 9 has always been at the forefront of introducing trailblazing concepts on Philippine broadcasting. It was the first Philippine home network that aired fresh episodes of the popular and top-rated American TV shows 2 weeks after airing in the U.S. via its Fresh from the U.S. campaign. RPN 9 was again the first Philippine TV network to offer free online viewing of its foreign and local programs via Catch Up 9 (www.rpn9.com) wherein viewers who missed their favorite local shows could watch them on the internet anytime, anywhere in the Philippines. Starting February 5, viewers will have the refreshing Kasama mornings with the curriculum-based educational “Eskwela ng Bayan” series from 8 a.m. to 9 a.m. featuring the back-to-back airing of “Karen's World” and “Alikabok” every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; and “Why?” and “Solved” every Tuesday and Thursday; plus the the children's English news program “What's Your News?” at 9 a.m., which helps their transition from their home and family environment into the wider world around them, and “The Simpsons” at 9:30 a.m. In the field of news organization, RPN News and Public Affairs unveiled its powerful news programs throughout the day starting February 5, with “Newswatch sa Umaga” at 6 a.m. anchored by Melo del Prado with the segments of the morning news program are Samuel Duran for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Road Watch” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Price Watch” (market price update). Followed by the highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program “Wake Up Call” at 6:30 a.m. with the main man of morning television Mon Isberto and Roma Agsalud as a perfect brew of news, features, commentary, business, weather, traffic reports, health and fitness, palengke updates and entertainment buzz to prep up your day. The program also features Nikos Peñaranda for “Wake Up Weather” (weather forecast), Benj Bondoc for “Wake Up Traffic” (traffic update) and Miko Mallonga for “Mr. Palengke” (market price update). “Newswatch sa Tanghali” takes the hottest headlines with Michael Fajatin delivers a developing stories and the most important follow-up reports at 11:30 a.m. The noontime news program also features Fernndo Cara for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). The public service program “Lingkod Bayan” at 5 p.m. with Tony Falcon, followed by thes the longest-running 15-minute public service program “Legal Forum” at 5:45 p.m. as an on-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as this week's guests. RPN's flagship weeknight newscast “Arangkada Balita” at 6:30 p.m., anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and veteran news anchorman Alex Tinsay. Rounding up RPN's primetime news program is the weather forecaster Amor Larrosa for “Arangkada Panahon” (weather forecast) and the newest segment anchor Debbie Then delivers the latest in the world of entertainment via “Arangkada Intriga.” RPN 9 delivers the day's top headlines via the late-night news program “Newswatch” at 11 p.m., the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television is anchored by veteran broadcast journalist and news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, focusing on the major news events that affect the country. The late-night news program also features Ricky Fabregas for “Weather Watch” (weather forecast). Kasamas will also get to watch the most popular late-night public affairs programs at 11:30 p.m. with the premiere of “Firing Line” with Gilbert Remulla every Monday, “S.M.E Go!, Powered by Go Negosyo” with Michael Angelo every Tuesday, the premiere of “Inside the Story” with Marigold Haber-Dunca every Wednesday, “Kasangga Mo Ang Langit” with Rey Langit and JR Langit every Thursday, and the premiere of “Totoo TV” featuring the omical tandem of RJ Ledesma and Franzen Fajardo every Friday; plus “Biyaheng Langit” with Rey Langit every Saturday at 2:30 p.m. The reporting continues 24/7 as RPN delivers the weekend headlines in “Newswatch Weekend” every Saturday and Sunday at 10 p.m. with Ricmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud. Kids will also get their dose of Kasama afternoon treats from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. with the children's program “Batibot” at 4 p.m. which continues to prove that learning is fun with Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel along with Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Koko Kwik-kwak, Ning-ning and Ging-ging, and “Newswatch Junior Edition” at 4:30 p.m. with Mayie Mapili. New timeslot “Student Canteen,” the all-time favorite and the longest-running noontime variety show for the youth on Philippine TV made for high school, college and university students with the trio of Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan with co-hosts, Kim Ilagan, Jaco Benin, Arie Reyes, Aaron Agassi, Shey Bustamante, Enzo Gallegos, Marrion Gopez and Kim Cruz, marks its 60th year anniversary since its nception in July 1958 by unveiling a new look, new sets and new segments with more fun and games, contests and some surprises, musical numbers and superb hosting and performances, from Monday to Saturday at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. The interactive game show “Kasama Break the Bank” hosted by Carlo Lorenzo, moves to a new timeslot and expended into a nightly weeknight from Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m. wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won. The nationwide reality singing competition for the best in acapella “Boses Tinig Pinoy” will have a twice a week, every Saturday and Sunday at 7 p.m. (simulcast over RPN's provincial TV and radio stations nationwide) with Carl Guevara as the new host. The national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest, which is performed in “acapella” with two categories – duet and trio, all contestants can form a duet or trio with other contestants regardless of what group they came in with and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The contest is open to a cappella duos and trios with members aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choit or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN 9. An outrageous and hilarious approach to their funny bones in skits, spoofs, parodies and satire in the hour-long comedy gag show “Champoy” every Saturday on its new timeslot at 9 p.m. with the tandem of Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado, together with Valerie Weigmann, Marc Acueza, Ava Jugueta, Gerard Pizarras, Saicy Aguila and Leandro Muñoz. A weekly dose of must-see and funny videos in the practical gag show “Gag Ito!” takes on a funny bones every Sunday at 8 p.m. with Epi Quizon. Telenovelas Telenovelas will continue to capture the hearts of Kasamas with the premiere of “Love Spell” starring Jacqueline Bracamontes and William Levy as they relive the story of Maria Jose and Alejandro on weekdays at 11 a.m. starting on Monday (February 5). While its competitors are airing local fantasy and drama series on primetime offered by the three giant networks, the primetime telenovela habit on Philippine TV continues with the romantic drama “Despertar Contigo,” topbilled by Daniel Arenas and Ela Velden continues to follow the love story of Pablo and Maia on weeknights on its new timeslot at 8:30 p.m. New local shows Meanwhile, RPN’s primetime gets even bigger and better with the launch of 3 new local shows. When it comes to the latest happenings in the world of entertainment, Janeena Chan will give viewers a rundown of the hottest and freshest entertainment scene and showbiz enthusiasts in the newest early primetime entertainment news program “E-Extra,” weeknights at 6 p.m. Teen actress Kisses Delavin and Martin Velayo is set to host the newest youth-oriented interactive music show “One Sound” airing every Saturday at 8 p.m. The show combines the power of music for the millennials and the interactivity of social media on Philippine television. In this hip and fun show, Kisses and Martin delivers the latest buzz and trends as it happens on the social media music scene. Audiophiles will have a treat as Kisses and Martin spins different soundtracks that match their moods for the night. Kisses and Martin will also feature the songs in the playlists of the most popular and talked about personalities today. Those want to be in with the “it crowd” should not miss her updates on PWF (people worth following) on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Viewers will not only know the score about their favorite icons, they will also have the chance to be seen, be followed and be famous on various social media. One of the most established in the local music scene, Jungee Marcelo will be hosting the newest musical show “Music Sessions,” which gaves attention and importance to our local music. This will air every Sunday at 9 p.m., featuring some of OPM’s biggest names and most promising acts and both up-coming and well-known Pinoy artists and musicians, Showcasing a wide range of famous Filipino artists and bands in a live performances. A steppingstone for amateur artists to have a place in the music industry and will surely bring a whole new level of musicality in television. Join in and sing with our special guests as they perform our favorite hits live. Meanwhile, RPN's weeknight slot (9-11 p.m.) will focus on foreign canned programs from the U.S., ranging from dramas, sitcom and action series to reality shows, alongside the more of a local programming. Foreign series fans will have a new primetime tradition as RPN 9 launches several popular, top-rating and award-winning American TV series by airing the newly launched hit teen drama “Riverdale” premieres February 5 (Mondays, 9 p.m.). The series follows Archie Andrews' (KJ Apa) life in the small town of Riverdale and explores the darkness hidden behind its seemingly perfect image. The returning season of “NCIS” premieres February 6 (Tuesdays, 10 p.m.), which revolves around a fictional team of special agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, which conducts criminal investigations involving the U.S. Navy and Marine Corps The much-anticipared “The Amazing Race 30” is also set to premiere on February 7 (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) with Phil Keoghan, where they featured eleven teams of two in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. The hit medical drama “Grey's Anatomy” will focus on the lives of surgical interns, residents, and attending physicians, as they develop into seasoned doctors while trying to maintain personal lives and relationships, beginning February 7 (Wednesdays, 10 p.m.). The much-awaited “Survivor: Game Changers” premieres February 9 (Thursdays, 9 p.m.), with television personality Jeff Probst as the host, follows the 39 days and 20 returning castaways in one Survivor. The hit romantic musical comedy-drama “Crazy Ex-Girlfriend” will also premiere on February 8 (Thrusdays, 10 p.m.), follows the craziest story of Rebecca (Rachel Bloom), a young woman abandons a choice job at a law firm and her life in New York in an attempt to find happiness in the unlikely locale of West Covina, California. On top of the weeknight line-up, RPN 9 also prepares a brand new episodes and brand new seasons of hit shows like the longest-running sci-fi drama “The X-Files” will have an 11th season every Monday at 10 p.m., the hit legal crime drama “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit” every Tuesday at 9 p.m., the longest-running reality competition “Hell's Kitchen” with celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay gets a new season into “Hell's Kitchen All Stars” every Friday at 9 p.m. as an all-star edition as sixteen former contestants return to compete once again, and the winner of this season will receive the position as head chef at the first-ever Gordon Ramsay Hell's Kitchen Restaurant at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas, Nevada; and one of America's all-time favorite action-adventure series “MacGyver” every Friday at 10 p.m. All these exciting new offerings start this Monday (February 5) from the one and only Kasama on television, RPN 9. Viewers can log on to www.rpn9.com to catch up on any local show missed and watch it online for free. Kasama Ako! 'Here are the new schedules of the season premieres of the FRESH FROM THE U.S. shows': *''Ridervale'' (new series) - February 5 *''The X-Files'' (new season) - February 5 *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (new episodes) - February 6 *''NCIS'' (new new season) - February 6 *''The Amazing Race 30'' (new show) - February 7 *''Grey's Anatomy'' (new series) - February 7 *''Survivor: Game Changers'' (new show) - February 8 *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (new series) - February 8 *''Hell's Kitchen All-Stars'' (new season) - February 9 *''MacGyver'' (new episodes) - February 9